vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bloody Crown/Transcript
Under the Bridge of the River laying under water, eyes closed. :KLAUS: over. You're a survivor... of Klaus and young Marcellus. :KLAUS: ..and survivors need names. How about Marcellus? :YOUNG MARCELLUS: Marcellus? eyes open under water. :KLAUS: Family can be more than just those with whom we share blood. We can choose. jumps to the surface of the water. young Marcellus playing piano. :YOUNG MARCELLUS: I can't do it. :ELIJAH: Now you once said the same thing of your reading. Devote yourself to your music. Soon you shall be Johann Sebastian Bach. steps out from the water, transitioning into an upgrade. Mikaelson Compound -- Elijah's Bedroom and Hayley laying in bed together. Elijah caresses Hayley, she slowly awakes :HAYLEY: Where you watching me sleep? :ELIJAH: Hmmm...Possibly, a little. :HAYLEY: Despite everything that we've done..all those we have lost..we're still here. You're not alone. kiss each other. Mikaelson Compound is holding Hope, talking to her. :KLAUS: What better life might have awaited you, were another man your father? All those who have loved me, have lived to regret it. But I do know this, my littlest wolf, I will do right by you. approaches Klaus from behind. Klaus doesn't look at him. :KLAUS: What do you want, Elijah? :ELIJAH: I'm not foolish enough to ask your forgiveness, so I'll say it again..I had no choice. We protect this family at any cost. :KLAUS: You think I' m not aware how heavy that burden is? :ELIJAH: No, I think that this time...that burden is simply too much to bear. has no words. Elijah leaves the room. Mikaelson Compound is working on spells. Kol approaches her. :KOL: Well, you said you put the Prophecy to rest, so what's the worry? :FREYA: I didn't sleep last night. I just had this feeling of dread. I don't know if it' s my own guilt or maybe, it's my intuition telling me something's coming. :KOL: And what's this? Your early warning system? :FREYA: This map is spelled to trace Niklaus's enemies. Let's just hope I' m being paranoid. sighs, reciting incantation. The blood on the map drips to NOLA from all directions over the world. :FREYA: Calaste piso tal tras es tros. Calaste piso tal tras es tros... :KOL: I guess you're not being paranoid, when there is, in fact, a hoard of killers there to get you. Lafayette Cemetery stares at Davina Claire's tombstone and touches the stone. Vincent approaches. :MARCEL: All this was you? :VINCENT: No...I had help. Davina Claire. She's the one that made sure The Ancestors were gone for good. It's the last thing she did. :MARCEL: That means you've done your part. That just leaves me to do mine. :VINCENT: Are you sure you can? :MARCEL: Am I sure I can? The whole point of me taking Lucien's serum was so I'd have the power to deal with The Mikaelsons. :VINCENT: Marcel, there's a big difference between having the power and actually using the power to kill somebody. And these people were your family. :MARCEL: They were my family. Do you know why I even bothered pretending like I hadn't already taken the serum? I needed to see how my family would react. Elijah killed me in cold blood. is taking this in. :MARCEL: Yeah, so what ever happens next, they've earned it. :VINCENT: Did the people of New Orleans earned it too? 'Cause I've been hearing the rumors about vampires, just flocking into town , and it looks to me you're dead set on starting a war. And I need to know what happens to the innocent people,when they get caught in the crossfire of that. Now, you got to promise me you're gonna do what's right for the people of this city. :MARCEL: That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Mikaelson Compound walks down the stairs, Kol is gathering weapons. Klaus steps into the hall. :KOL: Freya's tracking your sirelines now. So it won't be long which works for me. I could use a good fight. :ELIJAH: Well, we do have an advantage. No vampire may enter this stronghold as long as the deed remains in Freya's name. :KOL: So what? We hide in here while the enemies mass at the front gate? :KLAUS: Well, if they are so determined to die at our hands, let them come. Mikaelson Compound reciting incantation over the map, seeping a vile of blood. sees lots of blood, she gasps, she hears noises of a crowd nearby, footsteps are approaching, a female vampire scratches her neck with a poisoned ring Mikaelson Compound -- Lobby Kol and Elijah hear a struggle upstairs, they run to the gate. A vampire crowd shows up, closes in on the brothers, Marcel enters the compound. :MARCEL: Never thought it would come to this. But as always, The Mikaelsons made my choice for me. :KLAUS: Marcel, how? :MARCEL: How are we in your home? I've friends who can nullify a deed, forclose on a property like that his fingers Or did you mean...how am I not a rotting corpse? :KLAUS: I thought my friend was dead, and yet here you are. So send these fools away, and let's talk. You and me. :MARCEL: Is that relief I hear? Really? If I hadn't been one step ahead of you, I would be at the bottom of the river. :ELIJAH: Marcel, your anger is with me. I'm the one that's responsible for this crime against you. :MARCEL: One thing I learned sticking around this family, Elijah, you take on one of you, you are taking on all of you. These guys, Klaus's sirelings, they're here to bear witness today. :KOL: Are you planning to put on a little show, Marcellus? :MARCEL: Damned sure I am. The Fall of The Mikaelsons. And guess what, the show has already started. Lafayette Cemetery crowd clamoring. :VINCENT: You're gonne have to listen to me now. You gonna have to hear me out, because I understand what you're going through. Our connection with The Ancestors has been severed. It's gone. :FEMALE WITCH: What about the vampires? :OTHER FEMALE WITCH: Their number increase by the hour, while our strength has diminished. :VINCENT: All right, I hear you. But I need for you to hear me. Marcel Gerard is gonna be back to running things in the Quarter soon enough. (crowd mumbles) I know. Listen. Now, I'm not asking you to trust Marcel, I'm asking you to trust me. Guys, what happens next, it's up to us. murmering, they are leaving. Will Kinney is also attending. He exhales :WILL: Nice speech. :VINCENT: Thank you. Except for the part about the vampires and the witches. :WILL: Yeah, I still can't believe all this is real. :VINCENT: Well, you'll get used to that. :WILL: Look, I saw something. Crime scene. I can't call it, wouldn't even know how to, but I need you to come with me. See for yourself. :VINCENT: Yeah... leave. Mikaelson Compound gasping and grunting, she is falling on the carpet, the female vampire is watching her. Suddenly she is killed from behind by Hayley. :HAYLEY: What did they do to you? :FREYA: Poison Groans. :HAYLEY: Let's get you out of here. vampire enters, Hayley kills him too. Come on. Let's go. leans on Hayley and they both leave. St. Anne's Catholic Church vampires laying on the floor in the gym. :WILL: Someone was screaming bloody murder. I get in here, I don't know whether to call a coroner or an exorcist. I mean, what the hell am I looking at, Vincent? :VINCENT: These are The Strix. Or what's left of them. :WILL: Are they even human? :VINCENT: No, these are far from human, Will. :WILL: The guy who did this...some kind of vampire? :VINCENT: This is not a normal vampire. Will is attacked by a half dead vampire, he gasps and groans, Vincent kills the vampire with a stick through the heart. Kenner Apartment and Freya go upstairs, Freya layes down on the sofa. :FREYA: The Prophecy is coming true. This is the day Lucien said would come. :HAYLEY: No. There has to be another way out of this. Especially with your magic. bites her wrist and offers it to Freya. Here, drink. It won't cure you, but it will help you. Lucien has an antidote to the poison in his penthouse. :FREYA: Even if I was cured, the power I used to fight Lucien, it's gone. There's nothing that can stop Marcel now. :HAYLEY: There might be one thing. Stay here, watch Hope. Mikaelson Compound approaches Marcel. :KOL: I know you're hurt. I loved Davina, too. And it would break her heart to see you like this. :MARCEL: points at Kol. Don't mention her name. If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive. :KOL: knocks Marcel's hand down. But she's not. This is an insult to her memory. start a fight, the crowd is yelling. Marcel bites Kol, while Elijah and Klaus are watching in horror. Marcel snaps Kol's neck and tosses him away. :KLAUS: Kol. starts a vicious fight by trying to punch Marcel with vamp-speed, Marcel appears to side step the attack. Klaus jumps into the fight with a right hook, only for Macel to duck & grab his hand. Marcel then turns to face Elijah in time to kick him away before he can land a punch. The momentary distraction allows Klaus to land a couple of blows. Marcel answers back with a powerful punch, that sends The original hybrid flying into the wall behind him. Elijah takes over. Marcel bites Elijah's arm. The crowd is cheering. Klaus is watching helplessly. Marcel throws Elijah across the room. Klaus hybrid face appears, as he rises to his feet. Marcel invites klaus with a gesture for Klaus to bring it. Klaus charges at Marcel with Vamp-speed. Suddenly Rebekah shows up and interferes. :REBEKAH: STOP! :MARCEL: Rebekah. :REBEKAH: at Klaus. Hayley has Hope and Freya. Take our brothers and go now. Marcel will not hurt me. at Marcel. Not, if he knows what's good for him. takes his brothers and they leave on vampire speed. Rebekah inspects her wrist with the cursed skull branded on it, she continues to Marcel. :REBEKAH: I've only got a short while before I go mad. So your explanation better be quick and it better be good. Lucien's Penthouse and Freya are searching for the antidote. :FREYA: It's not here. I can't find it. :HAYLEY: Calm down. Freya, think. When you were poisoned before, Klaus stole an antidote from Lucien. It has to be here. :FREYA: There's no other place to look. If I can't find the cure, I will die. Mikaelson brothers burst into the appartment, Kol badly wounded between them. :KLAUS: Freya! sees Elijah's wound. :HAYLEY: Elijah! :ELIJAH: Don't. We deal with it later. slumps on the sofa and gasps. :KOL: I am going to die. starts crying. :KLAUS: You're not going to die. :KOL: Chuckles. Now that sounds familiar. Isn't that what you said to Finn and Cami? :KLAUS: Look, Lucien engineered his venom from the seven werewolf packs, so maybe, that's the key to a cure. :FREYA: Oh great, that's the first piece in a puzzle none of us will be alive to solve. I'm poisoned, Rebekah is hexed, and our brothers are bitten. We need three different cures to three different ailments, each of which could take years to find, and none of us will make it through the day. Mikaelson Compound and Rebekah discuss the matter privately. :REBEKAH: Oh, that doesn't bode well. Let's cut the niceties. I need you to cure my brothers, before something's done that can't be undone. :MARCEL: Oh, there's no going back. This is a fight to the death, and I won't lose. :REBEKAH: Why are you doing this? :MARCEL: You really need to ask that? Can you honestly defend them? After what they did to me? To Davina? :REBEKAH: No. I cannot defend them. But they're my family, and I am begging you to cure them. :MARCEL: There's no cure. :REBEKAH: What do you mean, there is no cure? MARCEL: Elijah is as good as dead. So is Kol. Before the night's over. Klaus will follow along with them. :REBEKAH: Who is your next victim, me?! :MARCEL: No.no. I would never hurt you. But I'm not backing down. I am taking back my home, my city, my freedom. :REBEKAH: The Marcel that I knew...the man that I loved...never fancied himself judge, jury, and executioner. :MARCEL: Sighs. You want justice? Well, that's a lot more than they offered me, but sure...sure. Let's have justice. Lucien's Penthouse is taking care of a sweating Kol on the sofa. :KOL: You know, maybe it's fair that you and I pay for what was done to Davina. :FREYA: No, Davina didn't want revenge, okay? :KOL: Just put me out of my misery! At least put me to bloody sleep! suddenly forms a plan in her head. the other room Klaus talks to Elijah who sits in a chair, sweating. :KLAUS: Elijah, Hayley's attending for Hope, but I can get her for you. :ELIJAH: She's struggling with it. Not our finest moment, Niklaus. :KLAUS: No. :ELIJAH: Please, take care of her. :KLAUS: I promise you. :ELIJAH: And Rebekah. :KLAUS: I will get our sister, and I will make Marcel pay. :ELIJAH: No brother, no, no. This was not... sharply. This was not Marcel. This was me. This was my fault. I did all...all of this. rises from his chair, clasping his arm. :KLAUS: Forlorn. I can't do this without you, Elijah. :ELIJAH: Klaus, grasping his neck to talk into his ear. Listen to me. You have to be strong. We need you. has tears in his eyes behind Elijah's back. They look at each other again and Klaus nods yes. [angry vampire mob is plundering the compound. Klaus' mobile is ringing. It's Rebekah. :REBEKAH: Nik, it's me. There's an army of your sirelings eager for blood. Marcel has them set to tear apart the city to find you, but after a brief chat, he's considered an alternative. Though I think it might be worse. He wants you to come back here and stand trial for your sins. :KLAUS: Before a jury of those who hate me the most? Like hell I will. :REBEKAH: If you don't, this mob will hunt you down. And given their current frenzy, I can't imagine they'll show any mercy to you or anyone standing in their way. goes to Hayley and Hope, he ponders about Rebekah's words. He goes back to Lucien's living room. :ELIJAH: It's not a trial. This is suicide. Take Hayley, take Hope, get the hell out of the city. :HAYLEY: No. We won't leave here. :KOL: Delirious. No! Davina please! No, don't leave me! all rush to Kol to hold him down. :ELIJAH: Shh-shh. :FREYA: There may be a way to save them. :KLAUS: Then I will move the world to make it so. :FREYA: I need time. :KLAUS: You think I should stand trial before that death-dealing mob? :FREYA: Well, that's the easy part. In order to save your family, you need to come out of that trial alive. scene shows Klaus is saying goodbye to Hope, he puts a letter into her bag. Hayley enters the room. :HAYLEY: Klaus, it's too dangerous. Let me come with you. :KLAUS: No, I think not. Besides, I am the only one they want. Some time ago I refused to trust you with our daughter. :HAYLEY: Klaus... :KLAUS: I took you from Hope. I was wrong. holds her neck and looks at Hayley. Take care of her. Mikaelson Compound enters the gate silently, Rebekah is waiting for him. :REBEKAH: Are you ready? :KLAUS: her wrist and rubbing over the skull mark in her skin. Are you? :REBEKAH: For Freya's plan to work, I can't go mad and you can't die. What are the bloody odds of that? :KLAUS: Wasn't it you who once said I could talk my way out of hell? both smile, hug each other, clasp hands and enter the hall of the compound, the crowd is cheering, a fire is burning, but the mob is silent when Marcel speaks. :MARCEL: The great Klaus Mikaelson has decided to grace us with his presence. :KLAUS: I have nothing to hide, Marcel. You wish to put me on trial for my many grievous sins. Well, go on. Have at it. crowd cheers again. They put Klaus on a box. Marcel addresses him. :MARCEL: Klaus Mikaelson. Sire to a thousand years' worth of angry faces. How does it feel to be this hated? Go on. Look at them. I said, look at them! They're all yours, after all. at a vampire. Do you remember him? 1694. His wife accused Rebekah of witch craft. So you turned him and then compelled him to drain his wife dry. to another vampire. Or this man. He was a simple farmer. In 1745, he made the mistake of owning land that you wanted. You could' ve easily taken it. Instead, you turned him and then made him burn his entire village to the ground over to a female vampire. Or this woman. 1891. Her mother had pneumonia. Coughed all through the night. You got annoyed. So you turned them both, and made her watch as you burned her mother alive. :KLAUS: Yes yes yes, my sins were terrible indeed. But they taught the world to fear me, and that fear protected my family. :MARCEL: Don't preach to me about family! I was your family once. Or so you said. And where did that get me? :KLAUS: I could've left you nameless and alone, but I didn't. I took you and I made you all that you are. :MARCEL: I guess you made everyone here. Made us all in your image. Angry...paranoid...merciless. Why? Why even bother siring us? Were you afraid to be alone? Was that it? Did you want to make something so vile and disgusting, like you? In the end, the reason doesn't matter. You made us, you abandoned us, and anyone who dared stand up for themselves, you took away everything that we loved. Because that is what you do! And for that you must pay. cheering. Lucien's Penthouse is writing a spell down, Kol suffers a delirium. :KOL: No! Don't hurt her! :HAYLEY: Freya! It's getting worse. :KOL: Don't hurt her, Davina! :HAYLEY: Calm down, calm down, okay? :KOL: Davina is gone. She's gone. :HAYLEY: She's at peace now. It's okay. is panting, restless, Elijah comes over to help. :ELIJAH: Brother! Calm yourself. Hayley. Are you okay? :HAYLEY: Yeah, I'm fine. Mikaelson Compound cheering. :REBEKAH: Enough! quiets. You will not condemn my brother before I have had a chance to speak on his behalf. :MARCEL: Chuckles. You want to speak? All right. Go ahead. :REBEKAH: You accuse my brother of unjust retaliation. Of killing your loved ones. But how is he any different from any of you? The strong fight to determine who is strongest, and my brother is strong! Yes, he fights for power, as do all of you. But his first instinct is to defend his blood, as you act to avenge yours. You say he is guilty, but I ask you, would anyone here do any less? :MARCEL: That's your argument? All's fair, in defence of the family? Hmm. Thing is, Rebekah, I seem to recall he punished you, his sister, for no other reason than fear that you might love someone more than him. :REBEKAH: We have been together for a millenium. We were bound to have a few tiffs. :MARCEL: Was it a "tiff' when he daggered you for loving me? Was that justice? Or when he exiled you from the Quarter? From your family? From me? :REBEKAH: Marcel, stop. looking at her wrist, her hex is burning, she looks dizzy. :MARCEL: You hate him. You hate him as much as anybody here, maybe even more, given how long he has made you suffer. :REBEKAH: seem to change into a ripper vampire, but her eyes are still normal. You know what, Marcel, you are right. :KLAUS: his sister has changed. Rebekah... :REBEKAH: You see, I haven't been entirely honest. Perhaps, it's time to tell the brutal truth about my dear brother Klaus Mikaelson. (giggles, crowd cheering) Yes he is my brother, and I have loved him through the ages. But no one has felt the blunt end of his ire more than I. He claims that his actions are in defense of his family, but he lies! :KLAUS: Rebekah, you're not well! The curse has poisoned your mind. :MARCEL: Let her speak! :REBEKAH: Yes Nik, I would like to speak. Although, when I speak out of turn, I often end up with a dagger in my chest. You see, my brother, he cannot handle the brutal truth that he destroys everything he touches. Klaus You murdered our mother, and both of your fathers. You dagger your siblings and leave us in coffins for decades! Panting. You break our hearts, you forbid us from finding love, all because you can't find any love of your own. I am envious of all of you. You have broken free from him. But I have had no such relief. Chained to him, not because of a sire link, but because of a foolish pact that we made to each other, when we were nothing more than children. What if he could suffer the way I have? The way that we all have! :MARCEL: Well...I think we've heard enough. Have you come to a decision? crowd of Klaus' sirelings chant "kill him, kill him!" Lucien's Penthouse is shivering on the bed, Hayley enters the room. :ELIJAH: I saw you, I had a dream, I was holding you. you seemed happy. :HAYLEY: It wasn't a dream. And I was happy. :ELIJAH: If Niklaus doesn't make it.. :HAYLEY: He will make it.. :ELIJAH: Listen to me. Now, you have grieved enough. You promise me...if not for yourself, then for Hope...you will get as far away from this place as you can. I want you to be happy (He kisses Hayley goodbye.) Mikaelson Compound cheering. :KLAUS: Enough! I'm disappointed in you, Marcellus. Using my poor, impaired sister to propagate your vitriol. It's hardly the mark of a true leader, wouldn't you say? :MARCEL: Oh please, you want the last word? Take it. Then we can finish this. :KLAUS: Look at you. Outraged over the loss of Davina. She who routinely betrayed my family jumps off the box and walks calmly to Marcel. And in the end, defied even you. Perhaps...you should have warned her what befalls those who cross me. Maybe....what happened to her was your fault walks away from Marcel towards the crowd. No matter. Davina's death did help defeat Lucien, so I suppose you could say the little witch did finally prove herself to be of some minute worth. And as for you lot...yes... I murdered your loved ones! I killed your harlot. I rid the world of your slum. And I freed you from your decrepit mother. So, what of it? Each and every one stands here today, because I willed it to be so. This mockery of a trial is allowed only because of me. And your very immortality is a gift...from me. A debt that you can never repay. One that far offsets all my supposed crimes. I...owe..you..nothing. So, go on! Kill me! I welcome the peace of death as a reprieve from this tedium. I will die suffering but a taste of the agony I have inflicted upon all of you. The scales remain in my favor. And in the end, you will all know that I won. You will remember me, Klaus Mikaelson...your maker. :REBEKAH: Death is too good for him! You have the means to make him suffer. Let that be his fate! :CROWD: Torture him! Torture him! :MARCEL: Justice..for Klaus Mikaelson...should be a fate worse than death. shows Papa Tunde's blade. This blade is imbued with dark magic. It will cause unending agony. All the pain that we have felt at the hands of this man will pale in comparison to what he will soon feel for as long as I decide to let him live. cheering. Marcel walks to Klaus as his executioner. :MARCEL: For Davina, Diego, Thierry, Gia, Cami, and the boy I used to be. The one you once called your son. drives the blade into Klaus who screams in agony. Both Marcel and Rebekah look like they feel his pain too. Rebekah walks away. Lucien's Penthouse looks after Kol, Hayley's phone is ringing. :HAYLEY: Rebekah, is it over? :REBEKAH: Nik found a way to stay alive. Our plan worked. Now it's up to you, Hayley. Make his sacrifice count. is in Hayley's apartment and looks across the street at the crowd destroying the compound. :HAYLEY: I will, hang thight. I'll come for you soon. Kol, Hayley and Freya are gathered around the table. A paper with all names of the siblings is on it. :FREYA: Rebekah's dagger. It has her blood. incantation, all are holding hands, Freya chanting louder and louder untill the Mikaelson spirits are gone, and Hayley stands alone watching them lifeless, Rebekah also falls in Hayley's apartment. Mikaelson Compound lays with open, not seeing eyes, on his back, silently shivering from pain. Marcel looks at him contemplatively and sighs. Vincent enters the hall. :MARCEL: The King is dead. :VINCENT: The King is dead. All hail the king. makes a mocking curtsy to Marcel. :MARCEL: Can I help you with something, Vincent? :VINCENT: I just bought back your fight gym. I'm turning it into a church. :MARCEL: Is that so? :VINCENT: That is so , Marcel. I just saw what you did back there, with all the bodies, and the bloodshed, man, left for anybody to find. Reminded me of somebody else's handiwork. And I was hoping you were different, man, but I'm starting now to think that you are just as dangerous as Klaus Mikaelson. :MARCEL: I did what was necessary. :VINCENT: No, you didn't Marcel! That's what the problem is, man. You don't do what's necessary. You do what you want to do, consequences be damned. :MARCEL: The Mikaelsons are gone, so, yeah..consequences be damned. :VINCENT: Yeah, but my friend was one those consequences that you just damned. He's hurt real bad, because you got sloppy. 'Cause you're sloppy, man. So, yeah, I'm-I'm gonna take the church back, and I'm making it into a sanctuary. Anybody can come. I don't care if they're human, I don't care if they're witch, I-I don't care if they're a vampire. As long as they are sick and tired of the same old, same old that you and your pathetic family are "Always and Forevering" about. And if you got a problem with that, Marcel, I will take a page from your playbook. Consequences be damned. Huh? Your Highness. heel as he leaves. Moving Truck at Night -- Parking Lot looks at the coffins of The Mikaelsons in the back of the truck. She gives a finger kiss to Elijah before she closes the lid. She steps in the cabin, she puts Hope's safety belt on and starts the engine. There's the letter from Klaus to Hope in sight. :KLAUS: over. My dearest Hope. I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love you, and to explain that in our family's darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings, and so I did. Chambre de Chasse Mikaelson siblings are standing in a magical garden, they have clean clothing, their wounds are healed. :KOL: Not exactly what I was expecting, but I guess beggars can't be choosers. :FREYA: So, you like it? It's what I always dreamed of. A home away from the city. Just family. :ELIJAH: So this creation, is it yours, or is it Niklaus'? :FREYA: We're linked to his life force by the same spell as aunt Dahlia used to keep me alive for a thousand years. I realized it was the only way. Put us in a deep sleep. Buy Hayley enough time to find cures for us all. :ELIJAH: Hence the Chambre de Chasse. :FREYA: My little addition to the spell. In here, we can remain together until we wake. is walking away to Rebekah, who's standing with her back to her siblings, thinking of Klaus. :KLAUS: over. Please, do not mourn me. Whatever pain I endure, I do in service of those I love. is seen shivering from pain on the floor at the compound, Marcel staring at him. My sole regret is that I will be away from you. :REBEKAH: crying. He knew. He had to be the anchor to Freya's spell. looks at Elijah. He saved us. :KLAUS: over Be good to your mother. is sitting in the truck, watching Hayley drive. I draw comfort knowing that she will protect you. And I know she will not rest untill our family is united... Lafayette Cemetery is bricking Klaus in a tomb, he's sitting right up, his eyes wide open, staring without speaking or seeing anything. :KLAUS: over....until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow. To become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine... leaves the city limits of NOLA, driving the truck. :KLAUS: over....Please remember that you are the legacy this family has always desired, the promise we fought to protect. You are, and always will be....our hope. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season Three